The invention relates generally to the field of marine electromagnetic surveying using towed electromagnetic sensor streamers. More specifically, at least in some embodiments, the invention relates to structures and arrangements for sensors to detect motion induced noise in electromagnetic sensors in towed streamers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0017133 filed by Ziolkowski et al. and incorporated herein by reference describes techniques for detecting motion induced noise in towed marine electromagnetic sensor survey streamers. The detected motion induced noise may be used to improve the quality of electromagnetic signals detected in response to an electromagnetic field imparted into formations below the bottom of a body of water.
There is a need for improved arrangements of sensors for detecting motion induced noise in towed electromagnetic sensor streamers.